


The Way You Got Me

by paranoidfryingpan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Snow, i wrote this for english class lol, im sorry that this is so shit, named after a panic song kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidfryingpan/pseuds/paranoidfryingpan
Summary: Soft and Gay





	The Way You Got Me

Changbin was fifteen when it hit him. He was in love with his best friend. His best friend to whom he had cried last week when he failed his chemistry exam. His best friend who broke his leg trying to climb into Changbin’s window one night instead of going to the front door like he had every night for the past three years. His best friend who had been there for him for his entire life. His best friend, who was a boy. He didn’t know why it had taken him so long to realize, but when he did, he lost it.  
Changbin and Felix grew up in the third most religious district in South Korea. Their parents raised them in the church and, even though they themselves were not at all buying the whole “God” thing, the rest of the nearly 650,000 people in their district did. So, as one can expect, Changbin was not too thrilled with himself when he finally grasped the fact that he was completely and totally head over heels for Felix.

The two boys had been lounging around together one Friday, a surprise to nobody, as the two were joined at the hip, when Felix stated he was going to the bathroom. Changbin simply nodded as an acknowledgment, not bothering to look up from his book. Barely thirty seconds went by before a piercing squeal resonated throughout the house. Changbin scrambled up from his place on the couch, rushing towards the bathroom to ensure the wellbeing of his friend; however, before he could even reach out to knock, Felix swung the bathroom door open. Next thing he knew, Changbin was being tackled to the floor, his koala of a best friend having launched into his arms upon seeing him. He groaned, his head having hit the floor somewhat harshly, but this didn’t stop Felix from springing into action.

“HYUNG!” the boy exclaimed from atop the elder, “HYUNG IT’S SNOWING OUT!” Shoving his friend off him, Changbin got up to look out the window. It appeared as if it had been snowing for a few hours, as there was at least a foot of snow layered on the ground outside.

“I suppose it is snowing.” The elder stated dryly, turning to look at Felix, who had begun bouncing up and down excitedly. “Felix, what are you so excited about?” Changbin inquired, bemused by the younger’s antics, “It’s not like you have never seen snow before. It snows every year!”

“Because hyung,” he began, bouncing back and forth on his heels as he spoke, “snow is so pretty! Plus, it’s fluffy and fun to play in!” This statement seemed to spark something in Felix, as he gasped dramatically and began spinning around with considerably more enthusiasm than before. “Hyungie, can we please go and play in the snow? Please please please!” he whined, shaking Changbin’s shoulders as he begged. Changbin rolled his eyes at this, having become quite accustomed to the puerile nature of the younger boy.  
“Felix,” Changbin started, preparing to list all the thousands of reasons why they absolutely should not go outside right now, yet when he looked at his friend, eyes sparkling, speaking to him with that childish innocence that always radiated off the other, he knew he couldn’t say no. He sighed deeply, not particularly thrilled to be going outside at 1am in the freezing cold, but he knew it was worth it to see the heart-melting grin on the others face when he agreed.

“I suppose we can go play in the snow for a while ‘Lix.” he muttered, looking up at Felix and watching his face light up with more joy than he had ever seen in one human being. Suddenly, Changbin was being dragged towards the back door, barely having enough time to grab his coat off the rack before the frigid air hit his skin. Felix immediately detached himself from the elder, muttering something about a snowman before running off towards the area where there appeared to be the most snow. Changbin looked around his backyard, the untouched, porcelain snow glistening in the light from the house, the trees dusted with a light coating of powder. It was beautiful. Changbin had never been the biggest fan of the cold, the chilling air consuming him, ripping the warmth away from his body, yet standing next to Felix, his heart felt warmer than ever before. Heat radiated off the younger in every sense of the word: his joyous smile radiant enough to rival the sun, lighting up the world around him; his warm, baritone voice that didn’t match his boyish personality in the slightest, yet somehow suited him so god damn well. Felix was the epitome of warmth, and Changbin was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. In that moment, with his best friend standing next to him, dancing around in the snow like an idiot, Changbin realized that he never wanted to leave his side. And he never did. After two long years of pining, Changbin got his shit together and confessed to Felix.

Felix groaned, a pained expression taking over his normally joyous face as he closed his book and threw it across the room where it hit the wall before landing with a thud against the hardwood floor. Changbin looked up from his workbook to find the younger boy staring up at the ceiling and rubbing his face tiredly.

“You okay ‘Lix?” Changbin asked, concerned. Felix didn’t answer, sitting up and burying his face in the elder’s chest, effectively knocking all of his papers to the floor. Changbin would generally be upset at this, as he desperately needed to catch up homework, but somehow, he couldn’t be mad as Felix buried his nose into his chest and held onto him like he would disappear if not cuddled tight enough. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, as Felix was well known for being a cuddle monster, especially when stressed; however, it never failed to surprise Changbin. It was moments like this when he allowed himself to imagine for a while. To imagine what it would be like to hold Felix like this every day. To be Felix’s and for Felix to be his, too. He knew it was impossible, yet he imagined nonetheless. This however, was his greatest mistake yet, as when he closed his eyes and held Felix closer, he let his feelings get the best of him.

“I love you.” he said softly, kissing the top of Felix’s head and moving to comb his hand through his hair gently. Felix shifted to look at Changbin, deep whiskey eyes looking particularly confused.

“W-what do you mean?” Felix stuttered, expression comparable to that of a lost puppy, scared and lost. Fear struck Changbin’s body in that moment. Had he screwed up? Was he going to lose his best friend now because he couldn’t control his stupid emotions? His inner turmoil must have been apparent on his face as Felix lifted a calming hand to his cheek, relaxing the mind of the elder. Changbin inhaled deeply, avoiding eye contact with the younger before deciding he wasn’t going to live his life in fear anymore.

“Felix,” he started, pausing to even out his breathing and turned to look his best friend in the eyes. “Lee Felix, I am so god damn in love with you and I know you probably don’t feel the same because you’re straight and I totally understand if you never want to see me again, but I couldn’t hold this in any longer.” he blurted out as fast as he could, not looking away from Felix once. The room went silent, the two boys simply staring at each other for what seemed like ages before Felix finally spoke up.

“Who ever said I was straight?” he stated matter-of-factly before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Changbin’s lips. He pulled back after a moment and giggled slightly, placing his arms around Changbin’s neck and smiling softly. The elder was shocked to say the least, his brain short circuiting from the sudden declaration. He quickly regained his composure though, taking a moment to let the boy’s actions register before asking him.

“So, does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend now?” Felix let out a hearty laugh at this, smiling up at Changbin.

“I thought you would never ask.” He replied, quickly moving to resume his previous position, cuddled up into his new boyfriend’s side.

It may sound cheesy, but the two really did make the perfect couple. It wasn’t easy at first, being the only gay kids in what seemed like their entire district, yet they made it work. They dated in secret for a while, afraid of how people would react; however, when they finally came out, almost everyone was entirely accepting of the boys. Naturally, there were a few people who were not as nice, occasionally throwing slurs at the two; still, they persisted. Now, three years later, the couple is not only still together, but are the most popular and well-loved people in school. Their relationship was the start of something amazing, as within the three years of them dating, nearly 50 other students came out, the confidence of two boys having sparked confidence inside of so many others just like them. They were breaking the status quo every day simply by existing. The fathers and sisters at their school may tell them they were going to Hell, but they didn’t care. Changbin’s parents may not accept their son, having disowned the boy after he came out, but they didn’t care. They may have not been “normal”, but they didn’t care. They were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry if this is really bad its the first fic i've actually written
> 
> i wanna take suggestions so if you have a kpop ship you want a specific prompt of leave it in the comments
> 
> please suggest me anything i will write it for you 
> 
> i hope you're having a good day/night


End file.
